


【all佐】非典型同盟（abo）

by jingxing



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 3p, ABO, M/M, dirtytalk, omega - Freeform, 乱伦, 内射, 发情期, 口交, 强奸, 指奸, 父子 - Freeform, 肛交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingxing/pseuds/jingxing
Summary: ①博佐+性转佐良娜×佐助，是3p注意！亲生父子注意！ooc注意！②完全无脑开车，别管逻辑，爽就完事了（虽说是独轮一点也不爽吧……）③相看两厌的两个alpha在觊觎已久的omega问题上达成一致





	【all佐】非典型同盟（abo）

**Author's Note:**

> ①博佐+性转佐良娜×佐助，是3p注意！亲生父子注意！ooc注意！  
②完全无脑开车，别管逻辑，爽就完事了（虽说是独轮一点也不爽吧……）  
③相看两厌的两个alpha在觊觎已久的omega问题上达成一致

“合作？”

“合作。”

“我一直很好奇，你的目的是什么。”

“……”  
————————————————————————  
这两个小崽子混到一起了吗？

怪不得……

这样一来那些事情就都能解释清楚了，消失的抑制剂、突如其来的情潮、加了春药的水、被堵死的退路、迫不得已的逃跑路线……

最得意的弟子和最挚爱的儿子的联手同盟吗？

怪不得能把握住他的发情期、捏住他所有软肋啊。

螺旋丸和千鸟流搭配的默契万分，他从来都不知道原来风和火属性的查克拉在一起能发挥出如此的威力。

如果他们的猎物不是他，宇智波佐助几乎要为他们拍手称赞。

他现在四肢发软，无力地靠在床背上，被情潮冲击的乱糟糟的脑袋疲惫地想着。

他的手腕上是被紧紧锁死的精铁手铐，房间里alpha的信息素刺激着他的鼻腔，这对于一个正处于发情期的omega来说是致命的，更何况同时有两个alpha霸道地释放出自己的气息。

光是闻着这种气息便让他的下体打湿了一片。

一个味道浓郁，像是一瓶启封的烈酒，酒气从缝隙中丝丝缕缕地溢出来，灼烧着他的气管。

一个味道清淡，像是一杯素雅的香茗，茶香四溢，温和而苦涩，带着时光的哀愁。

空气中还有他自己的信息素的味道，是和那个混蛋一脉相承的淡雅茶香，清新甘甜，回味绵长。

酒香与茶香混合在一起，交织出一种别样的红尘况味。

漩涡博人向前走了一步，皎洁的银月在他的背后，长长的阴影投射在佐助的身上。

有多大的把握逃走呢？

宇智波佐良的身影模糊在夜色中，他的眼睛却一直沉默而热烈地盯着被他喊做父亲的人。

大概是逃不掉的吧。

查克拉无法发动，在药物与发情期共同蹂躏下的肢体绵软无力，之前的大逃亡已经几乎消耗了他所有的理智与耐力。

宇智波佐良冰冷的手抚上了他的腰，解开皮带扣的吧嗒一声在阒静的夜里格外清晰。

“宇智波佐良！我是你父亲！”

他不禁大喊出声，声音不知是因为愤怒还是恐惧而颤抖不止。

“……”

回答他的只是长久的沉默、更加肆意妄为的双手、还有一双失去了高光的纯黑眼眸。

倒是博人，他将汗津津的佐助从床上捞起来，从背后将他环抱住，柔声在他的耳边说：“别怕，师父。”

温热的鼻息暧昧地逗弄着佐助的耳廓，激起一片颤栗。

“你还知道我是你的师父？”佐助喘息着闭上眼，感受着金发青年柔软的口腔包裹住他的耳垂。

“知道，一直都知道。”漩涡博人仍然含着他的耳垂，模糊不清地说。

宇智波佐助不知道该做出什么反应，这两个背弃道德的乱伦的混蛋在这种情况下绝对不可能轻轻松松就放过他。

想要找机会溜走，就只能暂时放弃所有让他们变得更加恶劣的想法。

忍耐住，他对自己说。

只是他低估了一个omega对性事的渴望，低估了药剂的凶猛，更为致命的是，他低估了这两个混蛋的畜生程度。

他听见身后博人强劲的心跳声，还有身前佐良细细的呼吸声。

“放开我！”

“不可能。”两个年轻的声音异口同声地说。

长久以来奔波在外的经历让他的性事少得可怜，一直服用抑制剂来压抑自己的情动更是让这一次的欲望来得格外汹涌，只是抚慰与挑拨，便让他轻而易举地泄出了一泓春水。

挣扎是徒劳的，威胁是无力的。

宇智波佐助曾经信仰强大的力量，他近乎疯狂的相信力量能征服一切，但是后来，他信仰爱、正义与光明，而现在，发生在他身上的事情正再一次提醒他力量具有的绝对权威。

衣服被一层层地剥下，精瘦的身躯暴露在初秋微凉的空气中，宇智波佐助不禁打了个寒颤。

漩涡博人顺着他的脊背亲吻舔舐吮吸，他掐着他的腰窝，用虎牙轻轻啃咬着他的蝴蝶骨。

宇智波佐良也不甘示弱，他捧起他的脚，舔弄着他的脚趾、脚踝、健美的小腿，然后一路向上。

两个人的爱抚在他的臀部奇异地交汇。

“流了这么多水，你在渴望什么？”佐良在他的后穴摸了一把，微笑着说。

佐助脸上一红，他痛恨自己这个omega的身子，在这种情况下还能不知廉耻地分泌出色情的液体。

他忽然回想起久远的童年，彼时仍和蔼温柔未经弑族的兄长刚刚分化成一个alhpa，他抚摸着自家弟弟软软的头发，笑着说：“佐助以后也会成为强大的alpha的。”

可是后来呢？

命运似乎就是要玩弄他，让他失去一切希望。

分化成omega的那天晚上，他将他能找到的所有抑制剂都打进了自己的静脉中。

恶心。

他每打进一针，就将一次性针管狠狠摔在地上。

你真是个恶心的家伙。

你这个下贱的样子还要怎么复仇？

他边流泪边咒骂自己。

“两个人玩你都能走神啊。”宇智波佐良停止了爱抚，将手指狠狠戳进父亲柔软湿润的后穴，发情期的omega花穴松软至极，一根手指插进去毫不费力。

“呃啊……”突如其来的侵犯让佐助的身体一下子绷紧了，博人的虎牙冷不防地磕在了坚硬的骨骼上，划破了佐助脊背上的皮肤。

博人皱眉，略带心疼地说：“你轻点。”

“哪个omega不喜欢被粗暴对待？你看。”佐良将手指抽出来，晶莹的液体润湿了他的整个手指，湿哒哒的淫水在后穴与手指间连起一根银丝，佐良将黏腻的液体抹到了佐助白皙的臀瓣上，“他喜欢着呢。”

话音一落，身下人的身体便颤抖起来，在银色的月光下，莹白的裸体带着无比的圣洁感，可是他的身体却被两个人一起抚摸挑逗，这种极度的视觉刺激与佐良露骨的语言让博人的喉头一干，他叹了口气，着魔般地也将自己的手指伸进师傅的后穴中。

他知道佐良最近的情绪不大稳定，向来温和儒雅的家伙最近暴躁极了，没想到他会将这种情绪带到床上。

漩涡博人只好干巴巴地提醒：“把握好分寸。”

“不劳您费心。”  
两个人，两根手指，分别在紧致的甬道中探索扩张，一会儿这个弯动指节，一会儿那个用指甲轻轻剐蹭，一会儿按压他的敏感点，一会儿戳弄那个小小的凸起。

宇智波佐助都不知自己到底是该求饶还是该呼救，和身为beta的樱结婚的他并没有过激烈的性爱，这样的刺激过于激烈，他只能张大了嘴巴，痛苦而暧昧地喘息，被迫露出一段嫣红的舌尖。

宇智波佐良毫不犹豫地俯身吻了上去，完全不在意自己的父亲挣扎着躲避他的舌头，拼命地扣紧牙关，以至于他的唇舌都被咬破。

铁锈味弥漫在他们的口中，但是佐良仍然不肯放松这个血腥的吻。

来不及吞咽的津液混合着鲜血，分不清是从谁的口中滴落。

两个人的手指还在后面不停地扩张着，小混蛋们又不约而同地伸进了一根手指。

“唔……哈啊……”

四根手指的扩张让他感觉又麻又酥，来自两方的挑拨让人情难自禁，肠道分泌出更多的液体，生殖腔里也是酸涨不已，似乎期待着被注入精液并且孕育生命。

“师傅，你看看你这副样子啊，”漩涡博人哑着嗓子，看着白皙的肉体在自己身下喘息着、扭动着，两个青年的手在佐助的臀缝里进进出出，“只是一眼就让我硬得不行。”  
宇智波佐良低声笑了一声，像是赞同极了。

他终于放弃了那个掠食者式的吻，直起身来去吮吸父亲胸前的红缨，一手握住佐助硬起来的阴茎，一手暧昧地摩擦着他的嘴唇。

“喂，博人，把那个眼罩拿过来。”

漩涡博人心中了然，对于一个优秀的瞳术型忍者来说，剥夺了他的视力，不亚于剥夺了他的生命，在这个时候蒙住他的眼睛，大概会收到有趣的反应吧。

漩涡博人罕见地没有反驳宇智波佐良的话，他亲吻了一下佐助的眉睫，顺从地为自己的师傅带上眼罩，要知道，以前无论佐良说什么，他们两个都一定能打起来。  
但在这个人的事情上，他们却能诡异地达成共识。

比如眼罩，比如同盟。

这下子宇智波佐助的不安感更强了，眼前一片漆黑，被封住了查克拉后他几乎失去了对外界的预判能力，现在又失去了视觉，简直就是身在地狱。

情欲折磨得他触感都钝化了，外界的一切对于他来说都是那么朦胧。

谁的手正在抚摸他，那只手接下来又要放到哪里？

是谁的发丝轻轻落在他的身上？

是谁在吻他？

每一丝触觉都被放大，现在哪怕一点点接触都能让他颤栗，破碎的呻吟混合着喘息从他的口中流淌出来。

宇智波佐助现在感觉自己要疯了，原本身为一个父亲、一个老师，他对现在这种情景应该怀有抵触与羞耻，事实上，他也确实反抗过，可是，一看到那两双眼睛，他的攻击却不自觉地放慢了。

一双湛蓝澄碧，宛如最清澈的海洋。

像极了鸣人。

一双漆黑深沉，宛如最静谧的夜空。

像极了鼬。

他几乎要感谢自己的儿子把他的眼睛蒙上了，不然他会以为自己正在对着自己的挚友和兄长发情。

而且现在，发情期与春药引起的欲火在他的血管里不停焚烧翻滚，他竟然正在期待被贯穿、被蹂躏、被操干。  
开什么玩笑？

这种可耻的身体。

他自己都能感觉到，后面的甬道正在不知廉耻地吮吸着入侵的“刀剑”，淫水源源不断地淌出来，濡湿了他身下的床单。

如果能逃出来的话……

杀了这两个混蛋，然后自杀吧。

他被打横抱起，失去了衣服的遮蔽，失去了着力点，失去了视觉，失去了最后的尊严。

还有什么没有失去的呢？

这一刻，他似乎突然回到了童年，失去了一切的他迷茫而痛苦地站在被鲜血染红的庭院中央。

我的一切都被夺走了。

颤抖吗？恐惧吗？憎恨吗？

像是有什么东西压在他的胸口，他再也无法吸入肺中一丝空气，眼球酸胀，精神恍惚。

我不知道啊。

眼前忽然恢复了光明，漩涡博人金色的发丝几乎灼伤了他的眼球，他听见博人轻柔的声音忽然在耳边响起：“如果不喜欢，就不戴眼罩吧。”

心像是忽然安定了下来。

要死了，宇智波佐助崩溃地想着，身为如今忍界数一数二的强者，他竟然犯下了如此低级的错误。

他不该在敌人面前暴露弱点的，为什么他如此容易的就展现出脆弱？甚至还产生了对敌人的信任？

他应该保持住冷静，趁机逃跑的。

难道真的是他们的眼睛过于像那两个人了吗？

可是博人并不知道眼前这个人的挣扎与后悔，他注视着自家师父，他人到中年，虽说脸上没有什么皱纹，可是眼窝还是加深了，这种眼窝使人显得目光沉稳，而此时这双沉静的眼睛噬满了泪水，连睫毛都不受控制地颤动着。

这种脆弱而易碎的样子，真是让人心疼极了。

我不想看见你那么痛苦的样子。

“玩什么温情攻势？”宇智波佐良毫不留情地打断他的想法，他清冷地嗤笑着，“我们在做的事情是强奸，你在感动你自己吗，温柔的漩涡先生？”

“你他妈胡说什么？”漩涡博人脸上一红，半是被戳中心思的恼火，半是对佐良粗暴话语的羞怒，博人还没来得及说什么话来反驳这个刻薄的家伙，却听见佐良又说：“你那么爱他，那你先来吧。”

什么？

我没听错吧？

若不是他的两根手指还塞在宇智波佐助的后穴里，漩涡博人还以为他们是在训练场上，而他让出的也不过是一次平平无奇的、第一个投掷手里剑的机会。

漩涡博人神色复杂地看了他一眼，他最近是越来越看不透宇智波佐良在想什么了。

不过，这种事情谁不乐意第一个来呢？

算了，他怎么想都无所谓，这个人是我第一个抱的，漩涡博人心满意足地想，再说了……

无论如何，我会得到师父的心，我向来比你更受到他的宠爱，他在意我胜过在意你，他爱我胜过爱你。

你从一开始就输了。

所以你无论想用什么招数、玩什么把戏都没用。

我会让你没有时间打这些奇怪的算盘，因为我会在这之后，

杀·了·你。

『我已经布下陷阱了。』

他轻轻地磨着牙，心里肆意嘲笑着宇智波佐良，面上却还保持着惊愕与怀疑。

他最终还是扶起自己昂扬的巨物毫不犹豫地插入那个他肖想已久的地方，就在那一刻，他感受到了前所未有的快感。

紧致而温暖的穴肉从四面八方包裹着他的阴茎，蠕动着、吮吸着，身下的人在轻轻颤抖，让肉壁也有生命似的收缩着。

他听见了宇智波佐助的呻吟。

那种压抑着的低沉的喘息。

他缓缓地进入，生怕会弄疼这个人，只是进入了一个头部，他就感觉自己用尽了自己的耐力。

真是要命，竟然这么紧。

他忍不住在佐助的脖子上烙下一吻，他的动作那么轻柔，当他吻下的那一刻，他感觉到整个世界就在此时此刻、在他的眼前展开。

『我终于拥有了你。』

从未迎接过alpha的甬道紧致万分，但温暖又湿润，像极了它的主人——明明骄傲倔强，却被时光打磨的温润如玉。

博人将佐助圈在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他胸前的樱桃和优美的脊背，还不时亲吻他的唇、喉结、锁骨。

他双手托起佐助的臀部，身为忍者的身体结实精瘦，摸起来并没有像女人那样软绵绵的感觉，委实说并不好摸，可是他就是爱不释手。

漩涡博人感觉到怀中人的轻颤，佐助在他的拥抱下不得不将头埋在他的肩头，微长的头发随着身体晃动的节奏轻轻摇摆。

少年的动作谈不上技巧，好在他足够温柔，也足够有力，博人仔细观察着佐助的表情，他皱眉了，便放轻动作，他双唇微张，便轻吻安慰，他双眼失神，便猛肏那处，一来二去竟然将佐助弄得哭也不是叫也不是。

宇智波佐助觉得自己快要坏掉了，博人的东西粗得吓人，他感觉后面像是要裂开了一样疼，可是比起身体上的痛苦，更让他痛苦的是——

快感。

他在疼痛中体会到了快感。

丝丝缕缕的痒爬满了酥麻空虚的后穴，里面像是有蚂蚁爬过，又希望着有什么东西能狠狠地碾压研磨、狠狠地插入肆虐。

所以，当博人的阴茎真的顶弄到敏感的那一点时，佐助感受到了无上的舒爽。

所有的痒都被滚烫的性器安抚，每一处空虚都被填满，就连前端都惊喜地沁出清液。

这种陌生的快感让他满心恐惧，完全打开身体的羞耻让他悲愤。

可是此刻失去了查克拉的他不再是因陀罗转世、不再是那个天下无双的宇智波佐助，只是一个发了情的omega罢了。

怎么会变成这样？他想不明白，是他哪里做错了吗？为什么会让两个小辈对他产生这种想法？他有什么地方做出格了吗？

感觉到他情绪的波动，漩涡博人轻拍着他的脊背，安慰着他的情绪，将他眼角的泪珠轻轻啄下，直到怀中人的身体不再颤抖，他才又开始动作。

漩涡博人向来是大少爷脾气，他从来都是随心所欲，懒得理旁人的感受，他能这么对待佐助，真是竭尽了他毕生的温柔。

只是……他的温柔向来有毒。

温和缓慢的侵犯最致命之处就是会让你产生不该有的舒服与畅快。

宇智波佐助现在就体会到了这种感觉，他被博人温和的动作撩拨的心烦意乱，甬路紧紧咬住了插入的肉棒，自己前面的阴茎也一点点站了起来，脚趾不自主地蜷缩着，盼望着更加凶狠的插入。

“师父，您这是嫌我慢了？”感受着佐助穴口如同催促般不断的吮吸，博人叹息着问。

佐助被插的连话都说不出来，他的喘息带上了颤音，快感席卷而来，被操干透了的后穴水越来越多，以至于在撞击的时候都能听见咕啾咕啾的淫靡的水声。

为了更快速的抽插，博人将他仰面放在了床上，他的阴茎被轻轻握住，博人上下撸动并轻柔地爱抚它，这个可怜的东西便又颤抖着泄出了一些白浊。

他被肏干的失神，下颚猛的被一个有力的手捉住，他却连反抗的力气都没有，他的嘴巴被迫张大，一根灼热滚烫的东西就这样插入了他的口中。

！

是宇智波佐良的肉棒！

下巴被紧紧钳住，只能保持着大张的姿势，火热的性器在他口中进进出出，被一直捅进喉咙的感觉并不好受，佐助忍不住想要干呕，可是连口腔都已经不属于他自己，他连作呕的机会都没有。

他的鼻子直接撞在佐良的小腹，雄性alpha的气息充满了他的鼻腔，口腔与肠道都被人攻占侵犯，身体完完全全被占领，后穴酸软异常，身体没有一处不渴望着被爱抚被淫虐。

这可耻的、omega的身体……

博人抽插的越来越快，佐助原本白皙的臀在猛烈的撞击下泛起令人浮想联翩的红色，穴口被干得红肿，嘴巴也被摩擦的生疼，而且当佐助每一次被顶得不得不向前倾斜时，佐良便恶意地将肉棒插得更深。

宇智波佐良惬意地感受着自己的性器被柔软的口腔包裹住，温软的舌头擦过他的每一条褶皱，他还会面带笑意地用龟头去顶弄身下人敏感的上牙膛，然后凝视着宇智波佐助因干呕和痛苦而蓄满了泪水的双眼。

一黑一紫的异色双眸盈满泪水，失去聚焦的眸子朦胧迷离，好一番性感的要命的美景。

……要是没有漩涡博人那个碍眼的家伙就更好了。

宇智波佐助细碎地呜咽着，被快感完全占据的大脑几乎停止了思考，太阳穴疼的像是要炸裂开，他的脑子里一片混沌，来自两方的刺激过于背德，一种酥麻的电流从下体直冲到他的天灵盖。

他无声地悲鸣着，终于发泄了出来，精液射了漩涡博人满手。

博人身下的动作没有停，他模仿着口交的姿势舔着自己沾满了白浊的手指。

“师父的味道好甜。”他在他耳边低语，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。

刚射过一次的身体柔软又疲惫，后穴也变得更加紧致滚烫，还会不时地抽动一下。

漩涡博人挺身猛冲，他的性器忽然撞击到一个小小的更加滚烫的缝隙。

这……是生殖腔啊！

射进去！

射进去我就能让师父怀孕，怀上我的孩子！

他双眼一红，更加凶猛地撞击着那个可怜的小缝，那里竟然也在他的不懈努力之下打开，温柔羞涩地迎接第一位贵宾。

宇智波佐助再也控制不住自己，生殖腔被强行打开的感觉又疼又爽，那里更加敏感也更加紧致，他能真切的感受到博人粗大的阴茎打开他的每一寸身体。

那个东西甚至在他的体内又涨大了一点。

糟了，他要射精了！

正处于发情期的omega被内射之后怀孕的概率……

接近百分之百。

“不要……会……怀孕的……哈啊……”

佐助挣扎着、扭动着，吐出口中佐良的肉棒，无助地哀求。

“这种话只会让他更兴奋的吧。”佐良撇着嘴，按住他的头，强迫他继续服侍着自己即将射精的阴茎。

对于博人来说，确实是的，师父亲口说出来的话让他兴奋不已，谁能想到表情淡漠的师父会满脸潮红地说出这种话呢？

他一个深入，将储存已久的精液深深射入佐助的生殖腔中，与此同时，佐良也在佐助的口中发泄出来。

过多的白色液体溢满了生殖腔，儿子的精液直接灌入喉咙深处，两方的灌精让他产生了一种下贱的快感，自己像妓女一样啊，被恩客射的里外都是。

“完事了就赶紧滚一边去。”宇智波佐良冷声对还在那里感受佐助柔软的甬路的博人说。

漩涡博人不情不愿的起身，白浊随着他的撤出而流淌出来，在嫣红的穴肉的衬托下显得格外色情。

“去放洗澡水。”

“凭什么你支使我！”

“去不去？”佐良打开了万花筒写轮眼，指尖电光湛蓝犀利。

妈的，这个傻逼疯了吗？漩涡博人暗骂一声，在这种地方这种情况下开打对他们三人有什么好处？

“……去。”

日！不得不向这个疯子低头。

漩涡博人深吸了一口气，转身去放洗澡水。

『我早晚会干掉你这条疯狗。』

看着博人气愤的背影，佐良暗暗微笑了一下，他抬起了佐助的腿，抚摸着他的腿根。

『呵，漩涡博人，你以为我是疯子吗？天真。』

『我是狂徒。』

他毫不留情地打开佐助的双腿：“父亲，接下来是我了。”  
宇智波佐良将阴茎一插到底，毫不介意甬路内还有博人射进去的白浊，借着精液与淫水的润滑，他的进入十分顺利。

刚刚浸渍过情欲的穴道仍然不知疲惫地吮吸着他的巨物，佐良舒适地喟叹了一声。

他的风格和博人完全不同，相比于温柔，他更偏爱带有暴力色彩的性爱。

更何况，他和漩涡博人的目的也完全不一样，对于那个大娇生惯养的大少爷来说，霸道总裁式的攻略十分合他的胃口，他想用所谓的温柔来掩盖他恶劣的占有欲，进而让人患上斯德哥尔摩症，乖顺地成为他的禁脔。

而宇智波佐良从来不屑于遮遮掩掩，控制欲与独占欲刻入了他的骨血，他的基因里编辑着偏执与疯狂，规则与伦理他都不在乎，所以，如果他的爱人在乎的话……

那就将他的肉体与灵魂都践踏至破碎吧。

眼神呆滞也好，唾骂厌恶也好，只要你是我的就好了。

目的不同，自然手段也不同，博人喜欢控制，佐良喜欢摧毁，而且事实上宇智波佐良也厌恶任何与“漩涡博人”这个生物的相似之处，从小到大都是这样，只是这一次，在心上人这方面，他们却难得的相同。

真是可悲啊，他嘲笑自己。

越是平时冷静平和的人就越有不一样的一面，比如现在，他按住在他身下喘息的父亲，将阴茎整根抽出再整根插入，他挺起腰身，飞快地抽插着，暧昧的液体被打成泡沫，黏糊糊地粘在两人的交合处。

宇智波家的人查克拉量相对偏少，所以他们养成了技巧胜于力量的习惯，即使在这种情况下也是如此。

佐良变换着深浅的规律，换着法子研磨那个敏感的点。

几十下抽插次次命中要害，这种过于猛烈的刺激让佐助刚射过一次的阴茎又挺立起来，涎水从他的口中滴落，在床单上留下了一个小水洼。

“换个姿势。”

“哈啊……什么？……不，别……啊！”

宇智波佐助整个人都被翻了过来，佐良的性器在里面打了个转，滚烫如同烧红的铁棒般的阴茎没有死角地按摩过每一处穴肉，好像里面直直地捅入了一个铁棒，粗暴地熨平了每一丝褶皱。

他被迫跪在床上，被摆成臀部高高翘起的姿势。

后入式吗？这太羞耻了，佐助无意识地呢喃出声。

“这太羞耻了？”宇智波佐良不屑地嘲笑，“你们omega多么适合这样的姿势，是吧？处于发情期就无论是谁都能上的母狗。”

“混账！你！啊……哈啊……我杀了你……唔……”

佐良的东西虽然没有博人粗，但是却更加的长，他知道自己的优势所在，所以坏心眼地将肉棒往更深的地方送，每一次抽插都带着凶狠与粗暴，他的胯部撞击在佐助的臀肉上，发出淫靡的啪啪声。

“杀了我？用你紧的要命的小穴吗？”佐良仍然不屑地笑着。

“让我猜猜你会用什么杀了我？”佐良的攻势更加凶猛，抽插也更加用力，嘴上的混账话却一点都没有停，“是用这只手吗？”他捉住父亲仅剩的一只手臂，将它反扣在佐助的后背上。

简直像要脱臼了一样，胳膊生疼，扭住他手臂的人根本完全不在意他的感受。

宇智波佐良按着他的手，分开他的手指，让佐助的手指不得不按着他的想法来移动。

他在做什么？

在结印！？

是千鸟的印！

佐良的冲刺还没有结束，接连不断的性事让宇智波佐助小腿都在发软，猛烈的撞击让他根本跪伏不住，身体不断向前扑过去，最后佐良不得不抽出一只手扶住他精瘦的腰肢，将他稳稳地钳制在自己的身下，这疯狂的一切才得以继续下去。

明明知道自己现在查克拉被封印，为什么还要让他结印？

为了羞辱他吗？

“这只手会用千鸟贯穿我的胸膛，血液喷射在你的脸上。”  
千鸟的印结到了最后一个。

『你不是喜欢借手结印吗？』

“或者是用这双眼睛？”

宇智波佐良用放在他腰间的手轻抚他的眼睑，暧昧而带着可怕的气势抚摸他那只轮回眼，佐良的手指感觉到了父亲的眼球因为恐惧而颤动，身下人的肉壁也因紧张陡然一缩，这让佐良停顿了好久才忍住没有缴械投降。

缓了半晌，佐良接着说：“天照黑色的火焰覆盖了我的身体，连一丝灰都不会留下。”

佐助的呻吟带上了哭腔。

“地爆天星会将我永远封印，我独自一人死在黑暗中。”宇智波佐良语气低沉，真的带上了死前的孤独凄凉之感。

“还是说，你更喜欢用你送出去的那把草薙剑割断我的脖子呢？”

佐良咬牙切齿，像是要把谁撕碎一样，他现在已经放弃了之前的所有技巧，转而完全凭借本能律动。

宇智波佐助使劲用手抓着床单，失去了技巧后的佐良简直就是野兽，激烈的抽插让他浑身酸软不已，灼热的性器似乎将他捅了个对穿。

“唔……”即使咬住了枕头，哀鸣还是从他的口中钻了出来，佐助低着头，心中溢满了说不出来的酸涩与悲凉。

【即使你是我的儿子，这样下去的话，我也真的会忍不住杀了你的。】

脖子像是被什么东西烫了一下。

……是眼泪吗？

滚烫的液体掉落在佐助布满咬痕与吻痕的脖子上。

是眼泪啊。

你为什么哭呢？

明明现在应该哭的人是我吧。

他的膝盖骨跪得生疼，那里一定红了一片，浑身上下布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，两次奸淫让他的身心都疲惫不堪。

别说流泪了，此情此景就是崩溃尖叫都是可以理解的吧。

可是作为胜利者的那一方，你为什么哭泣呢？

身为父子——虽然他们并没有正常父子间的温馨——可是他还是感受到了宇智波佐良此刻的痛苦与绝望。

绝望什么呢？

他想不到，也不敢去想。

宇智波佐良的眼泪还在滴落，但他的动作却在放缓，缓慢的、不容置疑的、一下一下的，侵犯着他的身体。

太……太……太长了，每一下似乎都搅动着内脏，似乎一直顶入了胃里。

整个身体都被干的颤抖不已，佐良胯下坚硬的毛发摩擦着他的屁股，前面的阴茎已经完全站立起来，硬得发疼。

想要被抚慰，想要射精，可是他的手被牢牢握住，完全悬空的阴茎没有任何东西可以触碰。

乳头没有爱抚就自己挺立成了两颗红豆，alpha的信息素的味道让他每一个细胞都在叫嚣着被征服被标记。

他现在连声音都哑了，哭不出来也喊不出来，身体已经不属于自己，灵魂都像是被这个人按在身下狠狠操干。

“别在……哈啊……不要……”

嗯？

什么不要？

眼前的一切突然模糊，身体却还在不自主地晃动。

像是有白色的蝴蝶在他眼前起舞，又像是满天星子闪烁在他眼前。

手指好像接触到了什么温暖的东西……

是宇智波佐良的舌尖！

他舔着佐助的手指，虔诚地亲吻着他的指尖。

你原来是会温柔一点的吗？

细密的痒从手指一直传到尾椎骨，再加上肠道与生殖腔都被狠狠疼爱，无上的快感又一次包围了他。

“啊啊……”宇智波佐助的叫喊陡然拔高了音调。

他竟然只靠后面就射了出来。

可是身后的人却没有任何射的意思，他甚至又换了一个姿势来抱他。

【怎样能逃出来呢？】

还没等他思考出答案，宇智波佐助眼前就彻底黑了下来。

“对不起，爸爸。”

这是他失去意识之前听见的最后一句话。

那声爸爸佐良用上了少年独有的嗓音，清爽如碎冰、甜润如蜂蜜。

见鬼，他从来没有如此亲密的叫过他爸爸，他一直都是礼貌而疏离地喊“父亲”。

真是混账啊，在这种场合喊他爸爸。

腰彻底软了，他一头栽倒在凌乱的床上。

等佐良终于结束了自己的进攻，将精液完全注入他的生殖腔里时，宇智波佐助已经昏过去许久了。佐良恋恋不舍地拔出阴茎，佐助的后穴仍然吮吸着他的东西，抽出之后还发出了啵的一声。

的亏他晕过去了，不然现在不知道要怎么羞愤欲死呢。  
佐良目不转睛地盯着白色的液体缓缓从艳红色的肉穴中流出来，漫不经心地想。

“洗澡水放好了？”他冷冷地问靠在门上看活春宫的漩涡博人。

“放好了。”博人沉默了好一会，忍不住问，“佐良，你真的爱着他吗？”

“别拿我和你相提并论，”佐良转过身去，套上衣服，银色的月光笼罩在他的身上，让他的周身都镀上了温柔的色彩，可是他的声音却仍然寡淡冷漠，“爱着他的人，从始至终，只有你而已。”

“你的目的是什么？……这绝对不是你的真实想法。”

“说的你好像很了解我一样，我只是为了看这个人的笑话。”

宇智波佐良嗤笑一声，打开房门，大步走了出去，将那些糜烂的、淫秽的、充斥着精液的麝香味的、情欲的气息甩在身后。

我的目的是什么？

宇智波佐良倚在庭院的大门上，眼前似乎浮现出无数流逝的光影。

笑着的父亲、表情冷淡的父亲、战斗着的父亲、对他拔剑的父亲、挡在他身前的父亲、在他身下呻吟的父亲……

“漩涡博人，呵。”

我从来都不爱他。

爱这个肤浅的字概括不了我们之间的情感。

你这个大少爷还是一如既往的白痴脑残。

身为父亲心爱的学生、得意的弟子、挚友的儿子，你死去了，父亲会怎样呢？

我很期待。

期待看见你死在我面前的那天。

也期待高傲的父亲跪在我的脚边崩溃哭泣的样子。

“祝你好梦。”

宇智波佐良眼中似有猩红闪过。

『我已经迫不及待了。』


End file.
